It's All a Part of the Teenage Years
by Nancyx
Summary: Fifteen-year-old May's life was turned upside down when she and her family had to move to Petalburg City, Hoenn. Starting her first year of Petalburg City High School, new memories unfold including love, friendship, rumours and tears. In-Progress!
1. Petalburg City

**It's All a Part of the Teenage Years**

* * *

**Petalburg City**

* * *

Fifteen-year-old May slouched in the back of the car, wondering why her life was never simple. Instead of starting the new year back in Littleroot Town, the place she grew up in, she and her family were on their way to their future hometown, Petalburg City. Unfortunately for her, Norman, her dad, was recently offered the job of becoming the new Petalburg City Gym Leader. In her opinion, it was the worst thing that could possibly happen. Although Littleroot Town wasn't the largest place in the Hoenn region, it seemed like the friendliest place. It was the sort of place where people would give you a welcoming smile whether they knew you or not and the atmosphere was always so peaceful. To her, it was perfect, but according to her family, it wasn't. Whenever she thought about it, she still couldn't believe that they were making her go through with this. No matter how much May had begged or complained or whined, it hadn't made the slightest change in her parent's plans. Attempting to make a conversation, May asked the same question to her mom, Caroline, once again.

"Do we _have_ to move here?"

"May, we've already been through this," Caroline answered. "This is a great opportunity for your dad and it will benefit us all."

"But we were fine back in Littleroot Town! Fair enough dad's got a new job and everything, but is there really any point in me going to Petalburg City High School?"

"I'm sure you'll get used to Petalburg City soon enough May. Besides, starting a new school will be good for you. There will be a bunch of new people to meet and it will help you with your future."

"I just don't understand why I can't start my journey now!"

"May, we're moving to Petalburg City and that's final, so I suggest that you stop complaining and get over it!" Norman shouted. "Ever since I mentioned becoming the Petalburg City Gym Leader you've been miserable!" he yelled, his voice loud and clear. Norman then paused, realising that it couldn't be easy for his daughter. Sighing, he decided to calm his anger and be reasonable. "Listen... I know it's a big change, but at least try and appreciate what we're doing May. Just like your mother said... it will benefit us all."

"Sure..." May sighed, turning her head away from the rest of her family. She knew that she was being unreasonable, but she couldn't help it. This was a big change for her, and unfortunately, she was finding it hard to cope.

"You've been looking forward to this, haven't you Max?" Caroline asked, glancing up into the rear view mirror, her face beaming.

"Of course I have! This is going to be great, especially as I can finally get the chance to discover loads of new Pokémon!"

May glared at her ten-year-old brother. He was staring out of the car window, watching the scenery as they drove past. To May, he was possibly the most annoying person in the world, especially as he knew absolutely _everything_. Of course, she loved him to pieces, but he also drove her insane. Choosing to ignore him, she once again found herself slouched in the car seat, a large frown on her face. Her frown soon faltered when she thought about her attitude and how she was making her dad feel. It was a great opportunity for him and it was something he had always wanted to do, but with her attitude, she was making it extremely hard for him. Shaking off her thoughts, May was greeted by the deep voice of Norman once again, but this time in a more pleasant tone.

"Well kids, we've finally arrived," he grinned. "Welcome to Petalburg City!"

"Isn't it beautiful?" Caroline asked with excitement, her blue eyes gleaming.

"I was expecting it to be really crowded," May said, looking out of the window at her surroundings.

"Don't you know anything May?" asked Max, laughing at his sister's stupidity compared to his intelligence. Max was your typical know-it-all, and he always managed to get to May. Although she tried not to let his smart remarks frustrate her, she couldn't help but argue with him.

"Was I even speaking to you?" she snapped, turning around towards Max in frustration. Her eyes were dark and daring, but Max didn't seem to be bothered by her angry looks. Instead, he pushed his glasses up and gave her a sly smirk, answering her with one word that he knew would make her flip.

"Yes."

"No I wasn't!"

"Were too!"

"WAS NOT!" May shouted back, now getting even more frustrated. She knew that she was only making things worse, but on a day like this, it was almost impossible for her to control her anger.

"YES YOU WERE!"

"NO I WASN'T!"

"WERE TOO!"

Sharply turning around to face the window once more, she didn't bother to respond again. Her brother _always_ needed the last word, and if she'd carried on retaliating, she'd never hear the end of it. May hesitated; then, with a sigh, she tried her best to start accepting the fact that she was moving. After all, she already knew that she was being unreasonable with her dad, so looking on the bright side of things was the easier option. Closing her eyes for a few seconds, May was able to block everything out that was going on around her and think further about the future life she would soon be living; then, with a slight smirk tugging at her lips, she continued to gaze out of the car window.

"Only you can make this work May."

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Well, that's the first chapter. I'll have to admit, that turned out much better than I expected it to. As usual, there's always a slight few changes that need to be made to make it even better, but overall, I'm glad I've made a good start to the story. Of course, I hope that anyone who reads it agrees with me.

You'll notice that as the story goes on, May finds herself in a lot of trouble - but that's all I'm going to say for now. If you're that eager to find out what happens, then you'll have to keep reading! Also, I thank anyone that adds my story to their favourites or alerts and I thank anyone that reviews - yes, reviews are highly appreciated!

Until next time,

Nancy.


	2. Petalburg High

**It's All a Part of the Teenage Years**

* * *

**Petalburg High**

* * *

"Try to cheer up May. I know you're nervous, but you've got to try and get that confidence back. Now, where's that big smile of yours?"

The day had finally come; the day May had been dreading the most; her first day of Petalburg City High School, or Petalburg High for short. Although it was a boarding school, May only had to attend it as a normal school as she lived in Petalburg City. It had been a week since she and her family had moved, but to her, that week went _way _too quick. Hardly settled into her new home, May couldn't _possibly_ think of starting a new school. Listening to her mom's words, May lifted up her head and made an attempt at a weak smile.

"There we are! That's the May I like to see," Caroline smiled, pulling May towards her in a tight hug. After a few seconds, she pulled away from her daughter and decided to give May a few last words of advice. "Just remember what I always tell you May; confidence is _always _needed when going to an unfamiliar place," she winked, before turning on her heel and walking back towards their house. May smirked at her mom's 'words of wisdom', but she knew that she was speaking the truth. Taking in a deep breath of fresh air, May felt for the five Poké Balls that were in her hip bag and grinned with confidence; then, without further thoughts, May made her way down the road that would take her to Petalburg City High School.

* * *

"Yes... this is _exactly _what I was expecting," May thought to herself as she eyed the building sat in front of her. It was your average stereotypical high school; the atmosphere was buzzing, the students were going absolutely crazy and most importantly, you had your cliques of different people. From what May could see, you had your Trainers, Coordinators, Researchers... the list went on. Listening to her mom's last words, May held her head up high and walked throughout the groups of people with pride. Luckily, she managed to not do anything clumsy or embarrassing, which made her sigh with relief. Collecting her schedule for the week, May struggled with finding her class but finally came to her desired destination. Before opening the door, May took one last deep breath and shook off her nerves. As she entered, she found her fellow classmates hanging around the room, chatting and laughing in small groups. Unsure of what to do, she asked the nearest person to her for help.

"Excuse me? Sorry to bother you, but could you help me? My name's May. I'm a new student here but I'm not sure on what to do or where to go," she smiled, putting on the friendliest voice she could. Unfortunately for her, the purple haired teenager gave her an evil glare and just sat there in complete misery until finally, he decided to say something.

"Don't know, don't care," he said, no emotion or personality in his voice.

"Oh, I'm... never mind..." May stuttered. She was startled by his rude remark, but was suddenly confronted by a friendly looking face with crystal blue eyes and a pearly white smile. She had shoulder length dark hair with a hint of blue in it, almost the colour of the midnight sky. Her large blue eyes were wide and bright, while her skin was pale with no imperfections.

"Don't bother speaking to Paul. Let's just say that he's not the most _pleasant _person to speak to," she frowned, returning Paul's evil glare.

"Oh, right. Thanks," May giggled.

"Sorry, I didn't even introduce myself! The name's Dawn, and this is Misty," she said as another girl joined her. Unlike Dawn, she seemed more basic. Her fiery red hair was put in a ponytail to the side, and she was slightly taller than Dawn. What stood out most to May were the girls eyes. They were green with a hint of blue in them, which reminded May of the ocean.

"Hey," she said, a gentle smile on her lips.

"May," she said, holding out her hand. They both shook it and motioned May to sit down with them at their table, which relieved her as she had no idea on where to sit. Taking a seat next to Misty, a conversation started between the three girls.

"So, you're new here, right?" Dawn asked.

"I sure am. It's my first day, so I guess you could say that I'm slightly nervous," May said, smiling awkwardly. Dawn once again showed her pearly white smile and let out a small giggle.

"No need to worry!" she grinned. "Everyone gets nervous on their first day."

"Yeah! You seem to be pretty confident, so I'm sure you'll be just fine," Misty smiled.

"I sure hope so," May said nervously before turning her attention back to her schedule. She sighed as she was reading it; it wasn't going to be easy on her first day, but somehow, she had to make it work. Of course, she knew that eventually she would get used to the school, but for the time being, she had a lot to learn.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Well, that's the second chapter. I love how I managed to fit Paul into this chapter. Coincidence that May had to ask him out of all people, don't you think? Yeah, unfortunately, life isn't going to be easy for May, as you will find out further on in the story, but that doesn't mean it won't have its fun parts!

Once again, thanks to anyone that reviewed or added my story to their favourites or alerts!

Nancy.


	3. Boys

**It's All a Part of the Teenage Years**

* * *

**Boys**

* * *

"May! You managed to make it through your first day then?" laughed Misty, calling May over to where her and Dawn were sitting.

"Hey! Yeah, I did, but it wasn't exactly easy," May said, placing her bag beside her chair. It was early morning, and May had just arrived at the school with just minutes to spare until the bell rang. Being late was something May was good at, but she was determined not to let herself down.

"Like I said, no ones first day is easy. So go on then, tell us how it went! Did anything interesting happen?" Dawn asked mischievously.

"Oh, nothing too interesting... apart from struggling to find every class and not knowing anybody, my first day was great!" May said sarcastically.

"Don't worry about it. Things will soon change," Misty reassured.

"Exactly! Just like I say, no need to worry!" Dawn grinned. "Oh, another thing! The boys... what do you think of them?"

"The boys?" May asked, giving Dawn a confused look. With her head focused on settling into the school, May hadn't even stopped to think about boys; in fact, she'd _never _really stopped to think about boys before. They just weren't something she liked to talk about.

"Wait, you're telling me you haven't laid your eyes on anyone yet?" Dawn asked, her eyes wide with surprise. It was at that moment that May realised that Dawn was obviously your stereotypical girl; fun, dramatic, and most of all, boy crazy.

"Not everyone's like you Dawn," Misty cut in, seeing that May was feeling rather uncomfortable.

"To be honest Dawn, I've been too focused on settling into this place," May said. "Besides... it's only my second day," she added, trying to make it sound as if she was interested in the conversation.

"Okay," Dawn said exasperatedly, rolling her eyes before searching through her bag for something.

"Speaking of boys, look who's just walked in," said Misty, looking over towards three boys who had just walked into their class. Dawn immediately looked up from her bag but a large scowl was soon plastered across her face, confusing May even further.

"Just looking at them frustrates me," she huffed, turning her attention back to her bag.

"What's wrong with them?" asked May, confused.

"Don't even get me started!" exclaimed Dawn, lifting her hands in the air. Misty saw that if she didn't do something soon, Dawn would go into a rant about them, so she decided to step in and explain things.

"Leave this to me Dawn," Misty said. "They're really not that bad, but you just have to be aware of their ways," she explained. "What I mean by that is that eventually, you'll discover what their true personalities are like. I'll start with the boy on the right. His name's Gary Oak, and he is the _biggest _player of Petalburg City High School."

"He's been out with almost _every _girl in our year, excluding me and Misty," Dawn added.

"Yeah. I guess he just gets lucky with girls. All he has to do is flash that flirtatious smile and give a little charm, and before you know it, he's got them wrapped around his little finger. Fortunately, we can manage to see through that charm. It's strange really... you wouldn't really think that the grandson of Professor Oak would ever be like that, don't you think?"

"He's the _grandson _of Professor Oak?" May gasped, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe, I know," laughed Dawn. "He wants to be a Pokémon Researcher, just like Professor Oak, although I can't really imagine that happening," she frowned.

"I don't know," May said. "Some thing's telling me that he's actually a know-it-all."

"Now _that's _something I'd like to see," laughed Dawn.

"So, now we've told you about Gary, we come onto Ash Ketchum," Misty said. "Ash doesn't really bother us. We've always got on well with Ash... he's just that type of guy," she smiled. "He's warm-hearted, loyal and determined, but we both know he's a child at heart."

"Misty's right. His goal in life is to become a Pokémon Master, and I'll have to admit it, he's doing a great job," Dawn admitted.

"Yeah. He's a great guy, but that doesn't mean he's perfect. He can be clueless at times, not forgetting he's also argumentative," Misty sighed.

"Yeah, but Misty seems to be the only person he argues with most of the time," added Dawn.

"Yeah, that wasn't really necessary to add Dawn," Misty frowned, rolling her eyes. "Moving on," she smiled, deciding to ignore any other comments Dawn had to say. "Last but not least, we come onto Drew, Pokémon Coordinator with a confident, cocky and critical attitude," said Misty. "He's extremely popular, and he has a large group of supporters. Most of them being girls."

"It's just him altogether; good looking, laid back, confident... it's no wonder a lot of people look up to him," Dawn sighed.

"Of course, being the cocky person he is, he just _has _to have that signature look to him; the luscious hair, the big, deep eyes that completely hypnotise you, that star smile that makes you melt," Misty said. "But May, that's not all there is to Drew. Most of the time he's just sarcastic, ignorant and taunting, and because of his high status in the school, he's extremely full of himself."

"You've never thought that it could all be just an act?" May questioned.

"It could be," said Misty, shrugging her shoulders. "You never know _what _people are hiding."

"Quit the gossip. We've got company," Dawn interrupted, turning her head around to face Misty and May instead of the three boys. The other two girls glanced at the boys once again and realised what she meant, and instantly went back to minding their own business.

"It's _obviously _because May's here. She's the new girl, so Gary probably wants to see if he can chat her up," laughed Misty.

"I'm okay thanks," winced May, cringing at the thought of Gary trying to hit on her. Before she could say anything else, she saw the shadow of a tall, muscular boy standing next to her; she had thought too soon.

"Who's the new girl?" he asked, towering over May.

"The name's May," she answered, looking the boy up and down who was of course, Gary.

"So, are you single?"

"Honestly Gary, leave the girl alone," said a smooth voice from behind him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Drew, are you jealous or something?" he teased.

"No. I'm just saving her from your awful chat up lines," Drew smirked, flicking his hair.

"If that's the way you want to be," Gary said, turning around to leave. Before he did, he looked back at May one last time and gave her a small wink, leaving her to cringe even more.

"Never in my _life _am I going to step anywhere near him," May laughed.

"What did I tell you?" Misty added, joining May on the laughter.

"I can't believe you just turned down Gary," Ash said. "That never happens! Well, hardly ever," he laughed, joining in on their conversation. Pikachu, his loyal companion, sat on his shoulder and nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess I'm just too smart for him," May smirked triumphantly. She glanced over at Drew who was leaning against the wall next to their table and saw a small smirk appear on his face, which strangely made her proud attitude falter into something much more like shyness.

"What's your name again?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"It's May," she smiled. "I guess you're Drew, right?"

"Yeah," he smirked, flicking his hair. "Well May, I guess I'll see you around," he said, giving her one last glance before walking away with Ash. As she watched him leave, she found herself smiling uncontrollably.

"Well, that's something new," Dawn said, looking May up and down with raised eyebrows.

"What is?" asked May, slightly confused.

"What I mean is, it's not like Drew to be nice to someone," she frowned. "It's just... different."

"I'll have to admit, I've never seen him like that before," Misty said. "Who knows?" she smirked, raising her eyebrows, Dawn smirking in response.

"Strange..." May thought to herself. She could instantly see that Drew was without a doubt cocky, but he didn't seem to be as ignorant as what Misty and Dawn had made him out to be. Without further questions about it, May pushed the thought aside and attempted to ignore the smirks that were plastered across their faces; why they were there? She had no idea.


	4. Popular

**It's All a Part of the Teenage Years**

* * *

**Popular**

* * *

"So May… tell us a bit more about you."

"Like what?" May asked, holding her legs towards herself resting her chin upon her knees. She, Misty and Dawn were currently out on the school field as it was the only place that they could escape the every day mayhem of the school caféteria.

"Where did you originally live, what are your future plans, what do you like to do? Just stuff in general," Misty smiled.

"Well, I moved here from Littleroot Town. It's quite a small town in the south of the Hoenn region. Not a lot happens there, so I guess that's one of the main reasons why my family wanted to move here."

"Yeah, I've heard of Littleroot Town. Apparently it's pretty deserted," Dawn said, brushing her hair.

"I guess you could say that," she smiled. "Anyway, we moved here because my dad's become the new Petalburg City Gym Leader. I was pretty annoyed at first, but I eventually got over it. The only reason that I've had to come to Petalburg High is because my mom and dad think it will help me with my future. I guess it will give me _some _benefits, but I'm pretty gutted I'm not allowed to rent out my own dormitory," May laughed.

"Why aren't you allowed to stay at the school? It would be _so _fun if you stayed with me and Misty!"

"The school said it was unnecessary as we live in Petalburg City. I guess I can understand that because there's a lot of students that travel a long way to go here."

"True. The school _is _pretty good. That's why my sisters sent me here. I still won't forgive them for making me travel here on my own all the way from Cerulean City though! The journey was a nightmare!" Misty said, frowning at the thought of her sisters forcing her to travel on her own.

"Cerulean City? Isn't that in the Kanto region?"

"Yeah. I live there with Daisy, Violet and Lily, my sisters. We own the Cerulean Gym."

"Awesome! Where do you live Dawn?"

"In a place called Twinleaf Town. It's in the Sinnoh region," Dawn smiled.

"Maybe I'll come and visit you both when I head out on my journey," May grinned.

"That's another thing! What _are _your future plans?" Dawn questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"My dream is to become a top Pokémon Coordinator. I've always imagined myself travelling throughout the regions, collecting ribbons and winning trophies… it sounds incredible if you ask me," May said, her eyes now gleaming.

"Me too! My mom used to be a Coordinator, so I want to follow in her footsteps," said Dawn.

"What's your mom's name?"

"Johanna. Although she's not a Coordinator anymore, she has her own Coordinator class. We even have a battlefield behind our house so she can instruct her students."

"I've heard of her! It must be pretty amazing knowing you're the daughter of a famous Coordinator."

"It is, but it also means more pressure because people expect you to be just as good."

"True," May smiled. "What about you Misty? What are your future plans?" May asked, noticing that Misty hadn't been speaking a lot.

"I'm determined to become a Water Pokémon Master. It's what I've always dreamed of," Misty said, a large grin on her face.

"That's awesome!"

"Thanks!" Misty grinned, about to search for something through her bag before being interrupted by Dawn.

"Oh please, why does Giselle _always _have to have a group of boys following her around?" she groaned. May looked over to where Dawn was looking and saw three girls, probably their age, followed by a large group of boys.

"Dawn, she's the most popular girl in the school. You should be used to it by now."

"Could someone please tell me who we're talking about?" May asked, slightly confused.

"We're talking about the three most popular girls in the school. Everyone thinks they're absolutely flawless, when they're no where near it," moaned Dawn.

"Once again, leave this to me," Misty cut in. "You see that group of girls over there? _That's_ who we're talking about. The one on the far left is Melody. She's one of the _biggest _flirts in our year," Misty explained. "She can't go through one lesson without flirting with at least _ten_ different boys, _especially _Ash. It's ridiculous."

"She's not exactly a mean person, but let's just say she's _extremely _lustful," Dawn laughed.

"Exactly. The same goes for Domino really. She's the little one on the right," Misty pointed out. "She _seems _like a nice person, but I still can't figure her out."

"I know what you mean! There's something weird about her that I just don't understand… like she's hiding something," Dawn added.

"So, judging by the fact that most of the boys are around the girl at the front, I take it that that's Giselle?" May asked.

"You guessed correct," Dawn said, a slight tone of annoyance in her voice. "Now, don't get me wrong, Giselle looks _flawless_ without a doubt… but her personality? It's no where _near_."

"True. She's not trustworthy or reliable; she's backstabbing, rude, stuck up… God, there's _so_ many ways to explain Giselle, but it's a waste of time talking about her really. Just like they say… looks aren't everything," Misty said.

"So, how do you know she's like that if you've never truly spoken to her?"

"Believe it or not May, I used to be best friends with Giselle," said Dawn, feeling slightly awkward as she watched May's eyes widen with surprise. "I know, hard to believe! Anyway, we were inseparable at one point, but then she changed… she started to hang around with different people, mainly boys, so eventually we just drifted apart."

"It's weird how people change so easily, don't you think?" Misty asked. May nodded and continued to watch the other students on the field. People were mainly sitting in groups like they were, but she eventually came across a young girl walking towards them.

"Dawn! Misty!"

"Marina! How have you been?" Misty asked, now standing up to hug her friend.

"I've been great thanks! I thought I'd come over here to see how you and Dawn are, seeing as the boys are boring me," she said, frowning while looking over at a large group of boys. May realised that Drew, Ash and Gary happened to be in the group of boys, although there were a few other boys with them who she didn't know.

"Well, that's no surprise," laughed Dawn. "Before I ask you about you and Jimmy, I'd like to introduce you to May. She's just moved here from Littleroot Town."

"Sweet! I hear that your dad's the new Petalburg City Gym Leader, right?"

"Sure is!" May smiled.

"Come on, cut to the chase already!" Dawn exclaimed. "How are you and Jimmy? Marina, it's been _way _too long since you last updated us," Dawn frowned.

"Dawn, we're just fine! Nothing's changed really, apart from the fact that slowly we're growing closer and closer," Marina smiled. "I mean, of course we have our moments here and there, but that's normal in a relationship, right?"

"Obviously! Nothing's ever perfect," Misty grinned.

"Oh, before I forget, I just wanted to tell you that Ash keeps mentioning you a lot lately. You know, he always asks how you are, what you're up to... I hear your name during his conversations with the guys a lot too," Marina said, casually ignoring the large blush that covered Misty's face.

"He... really?" Misty stuttered. "Why doesn't he just talk to me?"

"I think it's mainly because he's shy," Marina said.

"Are you kidding? It's obviously because he's completely _clueless _when it comes to girls," Dawn added, smirking at Misty's blush turn into a much deeper red.

"Wait... am I missing something here?" May finally asked, completely confused of the conversation. She knew it was about Misty and Ash, but no one bothered telling her anything about it up until now.

"I'll tell you about it later May," Dawn grinned. "To cut a long story short, Misty and Ash have both had feelings for each other ever since the day they first met!"

"Dawn, if you don't shut that mouth of yours in the next second I am literally going to hit you with my mallet!" Misty screamed, Dawn now walking in the opposite direction of her to avoid any more trouble.

"I guess I'll let you girls get on with it then," laughed Marina. "I'll see you around!"

"Sure. See you around Marina!" Dawn smiled.

"Oh, and May?" she stopped, quickly turning back towards May.

"Yeah?"

"Drew's interested in you."

* * *

**Author's Note**:

I'm so sorry! I know it's been ages, but I just haven't had the time to update! Well, here's the next chapter!

I just want to make it clear to you that yes, I've got some ideas from the film 'Mean Girls', but it's not the exact same story. I'm still making it my own, no matter what.

Please review! Thanks!


	5. Surprises

**It's All a Part of the Teenage Years**

* * *

**Surprises**

* * *

"Coordinating Skills..." May said to herself while reading her timetable. Too focused on the piece of paper in front of her, she was unable to realise the person walking straight towards her. Before she noticed, she had already walked straight into him.

"Watch where you're going, klutz," he said in a harsh but sarcastic tone.

"Sorry, I didn't see... Drew?" May asked, startled. Drew turned to face her and gave a small smirk before flicking his hair, ever so casually.

"Hi May. You know, you should really watch where you're going, but then that's probably impossible for you to do."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind..." May said sarcastically before being interrupted by another boy, around her age. His style was extremely adventurous it seemed, and he wore a large white hat that just about covered his black hair. Pausing in her speech, May stopped to look at him further, and was amazed by his large, ruby red eyes that looked _extremely _familiar.

"What have you done _now_ Drew?" he asked in a slightly sarcastic voice. His eyes landed on May, and they immediately widened with surprise. "You look awfully familiar…"

"Brendan?" May asked, still staring into his eyes. She noticed that a large smile started to grow upon his face, and felt her own smile start to grow too.

"May? I knew it was you!" he grinned before grabbing her and holding her in a tight hug.

"I never knew you came here!"

"It's been a long time," he said, resting his hands behind his head. "How've you been May?"

"Not too bad. I've just been getting used to this place really," she answered. As she was about to continue, she was rudely interrupted by Drew.

"Am I missing something here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry about that, Drew," Brendan laughed. "To cut a story short, May and I knew each other when we were younger. We grew up together in Littleroot Town."

"Right," he said before flicking his hair once again and walking away into the crowded corridor.

"Bye then..." May said, frowning as she watched Drew walk away.

"You'll get used to it," Brendan said, smirking at May's expression. Making himself comfortable by leaning against the nearest locker, he continued the conversation. "So, I take it you haven't been here long?"

"I've just started this week, so I guess I'm still getting used to the place," she smiled sheepishly. "What about you? I never knew you came here! I just figured that at that one time where you randomly disappeared, you'd started your journey already."

"Well, you know what dad's like... always wanting me to get the best out of life," he said, giving a fake smile. Professor Birch was the father of Brendan, so life was always going to be tough. Noticing the awkward silence, Brendan quickly changed the subject. "So, how's it back in Littleroot Town? I haven't been there in months!"

"That's something I need to tell you about actually," May said. "I can't really tell you much about it because believe it or not, we've moved to Petalburg City."

"You've really moved here?" Brendan asked surprisingly.

"Yeah. Dad's become the new Petalburg City Gym Leader, so I didn't have a choice."

"Really? That's a pretty awesome job to have," he said, impressed. "I guess that means I'll have to challenge him soon! I've been training hard, so don't expect me to be a rookie Trainer anymore!" he grinned.

"Well, we'll see about that," May laughed. She suddenly realised the corridor getting quieter, and remembered she had a class to attend to. "I guess I better get going. I don't want to be late for Coordinating Skills! It's the only class that will actually help me," she said sheepishly.

"Coordinating, huh? Times sure have changed. I remember when all you wanted to do was train and become a Pokémon Trainer."

"Well, Coordinating inspires me... a lot more than what Training does."

"If that's what you want to do, then no one's stopping you!" Brendan grinned. "I'll see you around, yeah?"

"Sure!"

* * *

"That was great Beautifly!" May grinned, hugging her Pokémon in her arms. It was nearing the end of her last lesson, Coordinating Skills, and she had just completed a routine with her beloved Beautifly.

"I'll have to admit it, that was pretty good," a familiar voice said behind her.

"You really think so?" she asked, letting Beautifly land on her head.

"Yeah, but it's no where near as good as me," Drew smirked, watching May's grin drop within seconds.

"Don't flatter yourself," May answered back, frustration in her voice. "You did great Beautifly. Return!"

"So, you want to be a Coordinator?"

"Sure do," she smiled, sitting herself down beneath a tree. Drew joined her but instead casually leant against the tree, trying to keep his cool. "Anyway... tell me a bit more about you," May said, eager to have a proper conversation with Drew for once. He eyed her mischievously, but then smirked.

"Well, if you must know, my name's Drew, I'm fifteen-"

"Not like that!" May cut in, but understood he was only being sarcastic.

"I'm from LaRousse City. Heard of it?" he asked.

"Yeah. I heard it's pretty different there… well, different from the rest of Hoenn."

"You could say that I guess," he said, before glancing at May who looked slightly lost for any questions. "What about you? I heard you're from Littleroot Town."

"I was, but now we've moved to Petalburg City. My dad's the new Petalburg City Gym Leader."

"He is? That's a pretty good job to have."

"Yeah. He's a great Trainer, so I'm not surprised he got the job," May laughed. She shut her eyes for just a moment, taking in a deep breath of fresh air before suddenly snapping open her eyes again. "Oh my God! How could I forget? I have to be home early today!" she exclaimed, instantly standing up.

"It's not surprising. You seem like a forgetful type of person," Drew said, watching a large frown grow upon May's face. She went to open her mouth, but before she could say one word, Drew held out a gorgeous red rose in front of her. "I never said it was a bad thing," he smirked. "Just take it as a compliment May."

"A rose? That doesn't seem like your style Drew," May questioned, twirling the rose around in her hand.

"I'm full of surprises. Besides… the rose isn't for you. It's for your Beautifly."

"Oh… thanks, I guess?"

"No problem," he said while flicking his hair and turning around. "I'll see you around."

"Sure..." May said, trying to hide the slight blush that was growing in her cheeks. "You really are full of surprises Drew…" she thought to herself, still watching Drew disappear into the distance. She then looked at the rose he gave her, and stared at it with a faint smile appearing on her face. There was a different side to Drew; a side May thought that no one else had ever seen before.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

I've never updated that quick before! I enjoyed writing this chapter, especially with Brendan and May being reunited. For once, Brendan isn't a bad guy! I've noticed that in a lot of stories Brendan's been portrayed as being bad, but I decided I wasn't going to do that in my story. Also, I liked adding in a bit more of May and Drew too. Notice how their relationship is slowly growing bigger?

I hoped you all enjoyed it! I have no idea when the next chapter will be up... I guess it will be up when I feel it's ready. Thanks for reading!


	6. Stuck

**It's All a Part of the Teenage Years**

* * *

**Stuck**

* * *

The school was fairly quiet. Only a few people were in the corridor, most of them getting things out of their lockers. Having entered the code for her locker, May opened it up to find a small piece of paper fall to the floor. Curiously, she picked it up, reading her name on the top of it. Slowly, she opened it up and started to read the note.

_May,_

_Meet me at the beach at 5:00pm. There's something I need to show you…_

_Drew_

May found herself grinning, unable to stop. It was unexpected of Drew to want to meet her... _completely_ unexpected if you ask her. She closed the note and placed it back in her locker, only to feel curious about what Drew wanted to show her. In some ways, it made her nervous, but in other ways, it made her excited. Quickly closing her locker door, May jumped out of surprise to find three girls standing right next to her.

"Sorry, you made me jump!" May laughed, suddenly realising who the girls were. They were perfect, from head to toe, so it didn't take May long to figure them out. Bracing herself, May managed to speak. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah. I've never seen you before… are you new here?" the first girl asked, who happened to be Giselle. She was well spoken, with a pretty little smile. Her glossy brown hair fell to her waist, and her big brown eyes were gleaming. To be honest, May couldn't think of any other word to describe her other than 'stunning'.

"I'm new here. I've just moved here from Littleroot Town," May explained, putting on a fake smile.

"Like, why did you move here?" another girl asked. From what May could remember, this girl happened to be Melody. She was nothing spectacular in her opinion; her hair was pretty simple, and her style seemed a bit too plain. May figured that the only reason she was popular was because she was friends with Giselle, and maybe because of her 'flirtatious' personality as Dawn and Misty had said.

"My dad's the new Petalburg City Gym Leader," May suddenly answered, feeling her nerves get the better of her.

"Interesting," Giselle said slyly, her smile now growing into more of a smirk.

"I guess," May said, feeling uncertain. "Listen, I better be going... I don't want to be late for class!" May said, putting on a fake laugh. She was desperate to get out of their awkward conversation, so any excuse would do.

"What's your name?" the last girl quickly asked. Obviously, this girl was Domino. She was small and simple, with short blonde hair that fell just below her shoulders.

"Sorry, I didn't even introduce myself," she said, putting on a fake smile and placing her hand behind her head. "It's May," she laughed nervously, now feeling even more awkward.

"May, huh? Well, we'd all totally love to get to know you more, so how about we arrange a little 'gathering'? Tomorrow after school come to our dormitory. We're dormitory number nine," Giselle said, her eyes now wide and bright. May suddenly felt sick in the pit of her stomach, as she knew she was under pressure. She couldn't just say no… especially not to these girls. It would be too risky.

"Sure! Why not?" May grinned, putting on the biggest smile she possibly could.

"Awesome," Giselle smiled before turning around and walking away with Melody and Domino close by.

"What have I gotten myself into?" May asked herself, letting out a big sigh while leaning against her locker. After taking in a deep breath, May remembered the note that Drew gave her and found herself smiling again. At least she had _something _to look forward to, but for now, she urgently had to find Dawn and Misty.

* * *

"She invited you to her dormitory?" Dawn asked, unable to believe what she was hearing. May had finally found Dawn and Misty in the girls toilets, gossiping as usual. She expected Dawn to react the way she did, but even so, she winced at her anger.

"I couldn't say no, Dawn! I was in such an awkward position, it would have been too risky for me to say no!"

"It's okay, May. We'll figure this out," Misty reassured.

"I can't believe her! She _never _confronts new people, so why May?"

"Dawn, calm down! The whole school will hear you in a minute!" May shouted at her, feeling uneasy. Dawn paused and heavily sighed, before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry," she said, smiling sheepishly. "It just gets to me, you know?"

"I know, it sucks..." May answered, disappointed. "I can't just let this go though. There's no way out of this, so I don't have a choice other than to go tomorrow."

"You'll be fine," Misty smiled, talking in a reassuring voice. "Just get it over with."

"Thanks..." May said, smiling weakly. It was unusual for her to be so nervous, but from what Dawn and Misty had told her, she couldn't think of anything worse than to hang around with Giselle and her little 'followers'. Shaking the thought from her head, May took a deep breath and remembered she _did _have something to smile about; Drew.

* * *

"Where are _you _going?" Max asked, walking down the stairs with his new Pokégear in his hands.

"That, Max, is none of your business," May grinned, closing the door behind her. She had ten minutes to make her way to the beach to meet Drew. It was late afternoon, so the sun was slowly sinking into the sky. Feeling the warm breeze surround her, she once again found herself wondering what Drew wanted to show her. She couldn't think of anything, but then again, Drew was _always _full of surprises. As she arrived at the beach, May slowly strolled down the shoreline. She loved the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks and the smell of the gentle breeze that filled the air. Looking around, she saw no sign of Drew. Starting to feel paranoid, May felt a sudden pain of disappointment in herself.

"You decided to come then?" a smooth voice said from behind her. She instantly turned around to see none other than Drew, standing there with his hands in his pockets and his signature smirk planted on his face.

"Drew!" she grinned, walking up to him. "For a second there I thought you weren't going to turn up," she laughed, seeing his eyebrows raise with surprise.

"Come on May, that's not my style," he answered, flicking his hair.

"I guess so," she smiled. "So, why did you want me to meet you here?" May questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Like I said in the note. I wanted to show you something."

"And what is that, exactly?"

"You'll have to wait," Drew smirked, seeing May's expression turn into a frown.

"Drew, I've been waiting all day! I'm not a patient person you know," she moaned.

"No, really? I never would have guessed."

"Oh, very funny," May huffed, crossing her arms. While walking along the shore, May tried thinking of something to say. She thought of something she had always wanted to ask Drew, so she went ahead with that idea. "Drew… why do you act so differently around me compared to other people?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I..." she stuttered, trying to think of a reasonable answer. "You just seem... different around me. When I see you walking around the school, you seem so… big headed," she managed to say. May winced for Drew to get frustrated, but instead, heard something unexpected.

"You know, I'm not surprised you brought this up."

"You're not?" she asked, shocked. Surely he didn't know what some people thought of him... right?

"No. Because the truth is, I do act differently around you. Because _you're _different," Drew explained, glancing at May. He realised that she was eager for him to explain more, so that's exactly what he did. "I feel as if I can be myself around you. I don't have to put on an act… with school, it's a popularity thing. I have to act like a complete asshole to keep my status up," he said, making May giggle.

"But, why? I'm pretty sure if everyone saw the Drew that _I'm _seeing, they'd think differently about you," May smiled. Drew sighed, but looked at May with his deep, wide eyes. This was the first time May could properly look into his eyes. They really were hypnotising, especially with their emerald colour. She paused and gave an awkward smile. "Drew… all I'm saying is that you shouldn't be afraid to be yourself. It doesn't matter about your status in the school," she continued. Instead of answering, Drew smiled. It was a proper smile, which May had never seen before.

"Thanks, May," he said, giving her a small smile. He then saw a slight blush in her cheeks, which made him realise that it was time to change the subject. "I'm surprised you haven't asked me what I wanted to show you again," Drew smirked, his usual sarcasm returning.

"I almost forgot!" May exclaimed. "So, go on then. What do you want to show me, Drew?"

"This," he said, holding May's shoulders and turning her towards the sea. What May could see, for the first time ever, was the sunset. She had never thought of it before, about how beautiful it could look, but seeing it now with Drew made May fully understand why he wanted her to see it. It was purely spectacular.

"Drew, I…" she stuttered, unable to find the words to speak. "It's beautiful. Honestly… I never realised how amazing the sunset could look," May smiled, eyes wide with surprise.

"So, it was worth the wait then?" he questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"Definitely," she grinned.

"Good," he answered, handing May yet another rose.

"Another rose?" she smiled. "Why?" May questioned.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out," Drew smirked, before turning around and walking away. "I'll see you tomorrow May."

"Sure… see you tomorrow Drew," May said, watching him walk away. She held the rose close to her, before turning in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Finally, the next chapter is up! I'm so sorry for the long wait, I've been so busy lately that I just haven't found the time to update. Anyway, I've updated now, and here it is! I enjoyed writing this chapter, mainly because of the cute scene at the end with May and Drew! I'll be updating as soon as possible, but for now, please review!

Just to let you know, things are going to be changing in the story. A lot more drama is going to happen, as well as a lot more tears! You'll have to keep reading to find out!


	7. Secrets

**It's All a Part of the Teenage Years**

* * *

**Secrets**

* * *

It wasn't normal for May to feel pure excitement whenever she thought about somebody. No matter how much her mind tried to deny it, she _definitely _had feelings for Drew. These weren't just any feelings; they were strong, and May could feel it in the pit of her stomach. He always seemed so casual and laid back, unlike her. He was always full of surprises too, which somehow made her feel special. She guessed it was because of the roses, but something was telling her it was something more. Without further thought, she knew what she had to do. She couldn't hide it from them forever, so now would be the right time to spill the gossip.

"Hey, May!" Dawn greeted, her smile as perfect as ever.

"Girls, I need to speak to you about something urgently," May blurted out. Dawn and Misty looked at her with confusion, but then pulled her into a nearby corner where they couldn't be heard.

"So, what gives?" Dawn questioned, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Dawn, give her a break," Misty cut in, rolling her eyes. "You've got all the time in the world," she smiled.

"Thanks," May said, finding herself grinning. "So, I haven't really said much about this, but recently I've been speaking to someone... quite a lot."

"Oh yeah? So, who's that then?" Dawn asked, eyebrows raised and eyes wide.

"You're probably not going to believe me, but... I've been talking to Drew," May said, smiling nervously. Dawn and Misty both looked at each other and grinned, giggling at May. "Am I missing something here?" May asked, her face now serious.

"May, we've been waiting for this to happen," Misty answered, still giggling. "We knew he wouldn't just let you go after he first met you. A spark started between the two of you, and I hate to say it, but Drew's whipped!"

"He's whipped?" May asked, still confused.

"Get with it May!" Dawn laughed. "Drew's into you. Not just a little crush, he's _into _you. He's got strong feelings for you, whether you agree or not."

"You... you really think so?" May asked, unable to stop herself from smiling.

"We _know _so," Dawn answered, smiling at her. Misty nodded her head in agreement and smirked at the large blush that instantly grew on May's face.

* * *

"Hey May! Guess who's giving you the eye today?" Dawn teased. May turned her head in the direction Dawn was looking, and saw none other than Drew focusing his gaze on her. Blushing, she gave him an awkward smile, Drew smirking in return.

"Dawn, what is it with Barry, Kenny and Lucas _always _staring at you?" Misty questioned, examining the three boys before her.

"Who?" May questioned, unfamiliar with the names Misty had just mentioned.

"Barry, Kenny and Lucas, the three boys on the right hand side of the table," Dawn explained. "Barry's the blonde, Kenny's the guy in the middle and Lucas is the dark haired guy."

"So, what's their deal?"

"Basically, they all want to date me," Dawn said, looking slightly awkward. "Unfortunately, I'm not sure if I like either of them, so at the moment, I guess it's sort of like a battle between them."

"As always, Dawn makes everything sound so dramatic," Misty said sarcastically.

"It is! All of them are always trying to ask me out, so I bet they all secretly envy each other."

"If I were you, I wouldn't go out with either of them. Play them around and let them suffer. It's fun to tease boys now and again," Misty grinned.

"True," laughed May. She then felt someone tap her shoulder, making her jump. Turning around, May was faced with a pair of ruby red eyes.

"Brendan!"

"That's my name!" he grinned. "I just wanted to see how you were. We didn't really get to talk much the other day," he frowned.

"I've been great actually," she smiled. "Couldn't be better!"

"Awesome!"

"Sorry to interrupt, but how do you two know each other already?" Dawn questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"I forgot to mention it the other day," May said, giving an awkward smile. "Brendan and I have known each other since we were kids. We grew up together in Littleroot Town."

"So _that's _how it is," Dawn said suspiciously, eyeing May and Brendan.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to it then," Brendan said, turning back around to head back to the group he was a part of. The group included of Drew, Ash, Gary, Paul, Barry, Kenny, Lucas and himself. He then turned back around to face May once again. "One more thing... are you going to the Masquerade Ball at the end of the year?"

"Masquerade Ball?" May questioned.

"It's a party held at the end of the year to celebrate our efforts," Misty explained. "In other words, it's where everyone goes to get drunk," she joked.

"Right," May laughed. "Well, in that case then yes, I am going," she smiled.

"Sweet," Brendan said, a small smirk tugging at his lips. "I'll catch you later."

"Yeah, you're going to have a problem," Dawn said as soon as Brendan was out of hearing distance, a slight frown on her face.

"A problem?" May asked, confused.

"Come on May! Dawn said exasperatedly. "Brendan's just made it perfectly clear that he wants to go to the Masquerade Ball with you, so there's your problem; it's either Drew or Brendan."

"Wait, hold it right there," May said, shaking her head. "First of all, I haven't said that _I _want to go to the Masquerade Ball with Brendan, and secondly, who's said that Drew's going to ask me?" she asked. "Besides, you're one to talk! What are you going to do about those three, huh?" May questioned, pointing over towards Barry, Kenny and Lucas. Dawn went to open her mouth, but instantly shut it, lost for words. "That's what I thought," May smirked.

"Looks like you've been defeated for once, Dawn," laughed Misty.

"Whatever," Dawn said, letting a short but exaggerated sigh afterwards.

"Come on, let's be serious now," Misty said, her expression more calm. "Are you sure you're okay for later, May?"

"Of course I am," May lied. "It can't be that bad, right?" she questioned, letting out a small laugh. She then thought back to the question she had just asked Dawn and Misty. Surely, it couldn't be that bad... could it?

* * *

School had not long finished. After packing a few last minute bits into her bag, May set out down the road back towards the school. Before she knew it, she was at Giselle's dormitory door, feeling anxiety rush over her. Deciding that the sooner this was over the better, May gently knocked on the door. Just seconds after, the door was opened by Melody.

"May, right?"

"That's me," she smiled.

"Sweet. We were wondering whether you'd turn up or not. Come in," Melody said before turning around. May entered their dormitory and wasn't surprised at all. It was just how she imagined it to be; clothes lying all over the floor, makeup scattered around, shoes here and there. There were also hundreds of photos stuck around; on their wardrobe doors, mirrors, walls… they were mainly of the three of them together, but a few family photos were also seen.

"You're just in time. We're looking through the school year book," Giselle explained. She and Domino were sitting on one of the three beds with the current year book laid out in front of them. "Come on! You've _got _to see this."

"This should be interesting…" May thought to herself as she made her way over to the three. She perched herself on the edge of the bed, leaning over so she could see the current photos of all the students at Petalburg High.

"Look at how pathetic Dawn looks in that picture," Giselle laughed. May examined the picture closely, but nothing seemed wrong with it. She guessed that Giselle only picked out Dawn because she knew that May herself was friends with her.

"She's so desperate, don't you think?" Domino questioned.

"Yes! I mean, she tries so hard to get the boys attention, but they're not interested in her at all. It's not surprising to be honest," Giselle said.

"If you think Dawn's desperate, what about Misty?" Melody asked, obviously being nasty about her. May then remembered what Misty had said about Melody; apparently, she was _always _flirting with every boy possible, _especially _Ash, so of course she was going to talk about Misty; she was jealous of her and Ash's closeness.

"Oh God, don't even get me started on her," laughed Giselle. "She's so plain, no wonder she can't seem to get a guy."

"No, you're forgetting something! She looks like a guy herself," added Domino. It was at that moment where May realised that Domino was more mean than she expected.

"What do you think May? We often see you with them," Giselle asked in a sly tone, purposely putting May on the spot.

"Oh," May paused. She remembered Dawn and Misty telling her to think before she speaks in front of these girls, but May couldn't think of anything to say. Instead, something unexpected came out of her mouth, surprising May herself. "Yeah, I pretty much agree."

"I know, right? Talk about losers."

"What? Why did I just say that?" May thought, kicking herself inside about what she had just said.

"Oh my God, Drew looks _so _hot in his picture," Melody cried. All eyes focused on the small picture, which soon created yet another conversation. May then quirked her eyebrow at the three girls, and smirked slightly.

"Everything about him is perfect. He's _gorgeous_, and I just _love _the colour of his eyes. They're so hypnotising!" Giselle fantasised, with Melody and Domino agreeing. Instantly, May felt a sudden burst of jealousy go through her, but she didn't have to question herself about it. She knew _exactly_ why.

"You know who else is cute? Ash Ketchum," Melody grinned. May rolled her eyes; how did she know that was coming?

"You're right, although he's not really my type. He's too nice," Domino said.

"I agree. I prefer to go for the bad boys… take Gary Oak for example," Giselle smirked.

"Gary Oak? Giselle, you can't be serious!"

"What? He's totally hot!"

May just sat there in complete awkwardness. She couldn't find the words to speak, which was good in some cases. All she had to do was nod her head now and again and pretend to agree, which seemed to be working. Everything was going fine, until Giselle asked that one simple question.

"May? Can we fix your hair?"

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Okay, so this chapter took me ages to write. I had to find ways to make their conversations interesting, which took a lot of thinking! As you can tell, I've left the story at a cliffhanger, so you'll have to carry on reading if you want to find out what happens next! I think you can probably tell that this is where the drama is going to begin…

A big thanks to anyone that's reading my story and anyone that's reviewing! Also, be sure to check out my profile! Thanks!


	8. Change

**It's All a Part of the Teenage Years**

* * *

**Change**

* * *

"I wonder how yesterday went," Misty said, looking around the corridor for May. Usually, the girls would already be in their class by now, but May was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm sure it went fine," Dawn said. "May's confident, so I'm sure she didn't let Giselle and her 'minions' frustrate her too much," she explained. "Just think of the positive; we're going to be told a _whole _lot of gossip when May gets here," she grinned mischievously.

"I guess you're right," Misty laughed, glancing over towards a crowd of people that instantly moved out of the way for someone, their expressions completely stunned. She frowned, but she herself was completely stunned when she discovered what they were all staring at.

"Do you think they said anything about us?" Dawn questioned, looking in her mirror. She then frowned, as she didn't get a response from Misty. "Misty? Why are you ignoring me?" she asked in annoyance.

"Oh. My. God," was all Misty said, still gaping at the scene in front of her. She pulled Dawn by the collar of her top and nodded in the direction of where she was looking. Dawn glanced at the scene and turned back around towards Misty, but then instantly snapped her head back around at where she was looking before.

"Don't tell me that's… no way, it can't be!" Dawn exclaimed, her face in pure shock.

"That's her," Misty managed to say.

Walking along the corridor in complete confidence and elegance was none other than May. Everyone in the corridor moved out of their way just so she could pass, but then stopped and stared in utter shock; boys were eyeing her up to the full, while some girls stood there in complete jealousy. May, however, seemed like a completely different person; her hair was now straight and sleek, which blew with the wind as she walked. She had a promiscuous and proud smile on her lips, which were now coated in pink lip gloss. Her eyes were large and bright, with a dark, dusty grey eye shadow on her eyelids to compliment her crystal blue eyes. Her appearance and attitude wasn't the only thing that was jaw dropping though; her whole style had changed. She had completely changed her style of clothes, for something that was much more sophisticated. She wore a white tank top with a small red checked shirt over the top, but it was not buttoned up to show off the figure she had been hiding before. Ripped skinny jeans covered her legs, with a small pair of red heels to finish off. May was stunning; there was no doubting it.

"Hi girls," she smiled, coming to a stop at where Dawn and Misty were standing. With no reply, May's smile soon changed into a smirk as she eyed them. "What's wrong?"

"What happened?" Dawn managed to blurt out, still unable to take her eyes of May's transformation.

"Now you ask," May grinned. "Not a lot… just a little change, that's all," she grinned, sliding her fingers through her hair.

"A little?" Misty questioned, laughing slightly at the comment May had just made.

"Sure," she replied. "I suddenly realised how lame I used to look, so I've gone for something different."

"Lame?" Dawn asked, a slight tone of annoyance in her voice. Although Dawn sometimes came across as a girl with no common sense, she wasn't stupid; she knew _exactly_ why May had decided to have a 'sudden change'. She then sighed and eyed May with a look of pity in her eyes. "Giselle did this to you, didn't she?"

"You make that sound like it's a bad thing," May laughed.

"Right," Dawn and Misty said in unison, unsure of what to say.

"Well, I'll see you at lunch!" May grinned before walking off further down the corridor.

"Strange..." Misty frowned, now facing Dawn. "She's got no idea, has she?"

"Nope," Dawn sighed. "I'm just dreading the day that _she _changes... not just her appearance."

* * *

"I still can't get over what I saw this morning," Misty said in a hushed tone, looking around the caféteria for any sign of May. "It was surreal… everyone in the corridor completely stopped what they were doing and cleared the way for her as if she was a celebrity or something."

"Tell me about it," Dawn replied, her hand on her head.

"They acted as if she was-"

"Giselle?" Dawn cut in, finishing her sentence. Misty shot a look at Dawn, but then sighed in defeat.

"Yeah," she said, her face turning into more of a concerned expression.

"She's changing," Dawn continued. "Give it a few days and she'll be a completely different person. Just watch."

"Come on, I can't imagine her changing _that _much within the space of a few days," Misty said.

"Oh yeah?" Dawn asked, her eyebrows raised. "Then take a look at what's happening over there," she said. Misty turned around and felt a sudden feeling of annoyance go through her; May was quite happily laughing and socialising with Giselle, Melody and Domino, much to Dawn and Misty's disappointment.

"She's not with us anymore Misty," Dawn said. "Giselle's got her wrapped around her little finger, and you know it."

"I know!" Misty snapped, turning back around. "It's just… I never thought that she'd be so easy."

"Me neither," Dawn replied, shaking her head in disappointment. "She seemed so clued up on Giselle... I mean, we even said to her _ourselves _not to get caught up with her, but look at what's happened."

"I guess you're right," Misty sighed. Her eyes then caught Drew staring at May in what looked like disbelief. His usual smirk was nowhere to be seen, but instead a look of disappointment was seen in his eyes; something that Misty had never seen before.

* * *

The day was coming to an end. The corridors were empty, and the atmosphere was silent; the only thing that could be heard was the rummaging around of a locker, which happened to be May. Placing her books into it, she checked one last time at her appearance in the small mirror that was on the inside of her locker door and saw saw Drew leaning against the locker next to her, staring at the wall in front of him.

"Drew," she frowned, turning around to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"Not a lot," he replied blankly. "I just wanted to talk to you," he said, giving her no eye contact.

"Well, go on then," she said impatiently.

"What's happened to you?" he asked, now looking straight into her eyes. His eyes were full of seriousness and disappointment, something that May was unsure of.

"What do you mean?" she laughed. "Nothing's happened to me... you make it sound like it's a bad thing," she said, repeating her words from earlier.

"Really?" he questioned, giving her a look of disbelief. "I think that's far from it," he said, laughing in disbelief before leaving May with nothing but confused thoughts.

"Fine then," she muttered to herself, slamming her locker door in anger. She then stormed off in the opposite direction, her strides big and dramatic; a bad change was on the way, but May was completely unaware of it.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

FINALLY! I've managed to update! I'm _extremely _pleased with myself! See… I told you I wouldn't let you down! I stayed true to my word.

Today, I finished my final Maths exam, so that means no more revision for at least another two months - now I can be completely dedicated to updating more regularly!

I'm sorry for the long wait, but like I said - school comes before anything at the moment, so when it comes to revision and exams I will be taking a break from FanFiction. I won't give up until I've finished the story though! I'm determined to finish it!

I'm not sure when the next update will be… possibly next weekend. This chapter was a _big _change for the story, so this is where the drama begins.

Thank you to all of you that have waited so long for an update, you're all incredible! Please review, add to favourites, alerts… you know the rest.

Until next time,

Nancy.


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note**:

Please read my profile. That's all I ask.


End file.
